Alone And together
by revolutionary14
Summary: A love story I wrote based of my OC Scott and Adelaide for Teen Titans.


"Scott?" I called. He wasn't there, I knew, and yet I opened my mouth to call again. "Scott?" The cold room was pitch black, and even though I could hear the soft breath of the people lying asleep around me, I felt horribly alone. I felt as if it had finally happened. Ever since I met Scott, I knew it couldn't be true, that there was no way I could have someone so perfect. And I had no proof, I had absolutely no proof except for the lone, dead piece of fabric that hung around my torso. His jacket. I had given my shirt to a young man whos sister had been shot in the leg, so he could subdue the bleeding. Sure, someone else would think that was solid evidence of the man that I loved, but what if it was really some jacket in the dark that I had found? I would have looked, but the room was dark as midnight anyway. I shivered. Alone.

BOOM.

Everyone woke at the same time, to scream, or to grope for their families and friends to make sure they were still alive. I sat still, and alone.

BOOM.

We could hear the shrapnel hit the wall outside, a dull thud that made the children begin to taste salty tears on their faces. I sat still, alone. "We can't stay here." Voiced a woman, who was nursing her brother's broken arm. "Where do you expect us to go?" I countered. "It's over." "It's not over!" cried a man, and I heard his naked feet stick to the floor as he stood in the dark. I didn't reply. "We have to form an escape plan. We can't stay in here while they're bombing the place. These walls can't hold much longer." I heard him take two steps then stop. "And you want us to run out into the open while they're bombing us?" cried a girl about my age. "We have to do something." Said the man, but I heard the defeat in his voice as he trailed into a whisper. "Wait." I murmured. I paused as I felt the tension in the room tighten. Everyone held their breath. "I can't stay here any longer. I'd rather die out there than in here. There has to be a way."

"We have to collect anything we can use as weapons. Does anyone have pocket knives?" I heard two clanks at my feet and picked them up. "Anything else?" Items were soon being forced into my hands. Somebody lit a match. I saw glass cups, fountain pens, shoes, bent poles, metal pipes, mirrors, and other everyday objects. I grabbed one of the cups and threw it onto the ground. It broke into four pointed pieces, and little shards of glass cut my hand open. I paid no mind, and handed the four pieces to four people. I flipped the points on the three fountain pens and handed them back to their owners, sharp side out. The mirrors we broke too, and the pipes were enough from everyone else. I had a heavy pipe in my hands. "We have to fight our way out. Protect the children and run for it. If anyone gets close enough to hurt you, just aim your weapon at their eyes. Now get ready." We positioned ourselves at the door, and I slowly reached up to unlock the first bolt. Everyone's heartbeat sped up at the same time. My fingers couldn't grip the lock right, but I finally spun it until I heard the soft click. I undid the others, and positioned my hand on the knob. "Ready?" No one responded, so I turned the knob.

Utter chaos. Screams. I immediately felt blood splatter on my face, but I kept running. "Scott!" I froze. A man hit my shoulder and I fell to the ground. Someone stepped on my leg, and a heard it snap. "Scott!" I heard the scream again and flipped over on the dusty ground. Scott. Scott! He was nearby! I began to drag myself. I pulled on the flat ground, people ran and jumped around me. I had to find Scott. "Scott!" I heard the scream again, and changed direction. I had to find whoever was calling him, then I would find him. I felt the searing pain begin in my leg, but I ignored it. I had to find Scott. I listened while I crawled, but I didn't hear any more calls of that wonderful name as I concentrated on crawling and avoiding people running around me. I tasted an odd, metallic taste in my mouth, and continued. I couldn't see. I continued anyway. And I continued, and continued.

"Wake up." A pain erupted in my leg. "Wake up. Are you dead?" "Yes." I replied. "Good." The voice said. "Scott." I heard the cry and smiled. "Scott." I heard again. He was close again. Had I reached my goal? "Scott!" "Are you okay, miss?" I opened my eyes. A man with blonde hair was bent over me. "What?" I voiced. My throat was scratchy. "Are you okay?" he asked. I looked up and saw two people wrapping my leg. "Yes." I said, frowning. "Who's Scott?" he asked, supporting my head as I sat up. I leaned on him, and he wrapped one arm around my shoulders, helping me balance. "What?" I asked, but I knew the truth and felt tears well in my bloodshot eyes. "You were calling out for someone named Scott." The man said. I sobbed into his shoulder. It had been me all along. Scott was nowhere around.

"Scott? Scott!" "Adelaine!" I saw him. It was really him this time. "Scott!" I jumped off the roof of the car and ran through the crowd. I dashed between the people and even pushed some people out of my way. He ran too. I felt tears running down my face, but they weren't like any other tears I've felt for the past two days. These were tears of relief. "Scott! Oh, Scott!" I ran faster, my arms held in front of me. "Adelaine! Adelaine, I'm coming!" We collided in a flurry of tears and sobs. We groped each other and kissed each other's skin. Scott held me tight, and I sobbed for him to hold me tighter. It was the happiest and saddest moment of my life. "I'll never leave you again!" Scott said quickly, his voice husky and rough. I cried freely and openly. We weren't surrounded by a crowd of people, but alone in an empty street. No one else existed, the whole world belonged to just us. We held each other and rocked back in forth. He sang me a lullaby and once more promised that he would never let me out of his sight again.


End file.
